


Jackson Whittemore [Traducción]

by yuki_yuki



Series: Pack Mama Stiles [Traduccion] [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Pup Jackson, Beta’d, Cuddling, Floof, Food, SO MUCH FLUFF, Spanish Translation, Stiles is called mama by the pack, Traducción, discrete mention of alchohol abuse, genderfluid author, its blink and you miss it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Jackson llama a la puerta de los Stilinski en medio de la noche.El Sheriff abre.
Relationships: Jackson Whittemore & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Pack Mama Stiles [Traduccion] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081181
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Jackson Whittemore [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jackson Whittemore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344659) by [FangirlFromHell (Nightingale231)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/FangirlFromHell), [Nightingale231](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231). 



> Tengo a mi beta perdía por cuenca asi ke os ire dejando capítulos cortitos de este tipo de fics
> 
> asi que espero ke os gusten. Nada triste todo achuchones y mucho stiles haciendo de mama (vamos lo ke gusta en esta epoca del año)
> 
> Gracias a todos los que me leen y por supuesto a estas nuevas traductoras ke han ido apareciendo.  
> Sobretodo a **Zixris_Chosm** que se ha traducido un fic de 110000 palabras ella solita ahi con dos bien puestos

El Sheriff levantó la vista de su escritorio, la lluvia retumbaba contra las ventanas.

_Knock. Knock._

Se levantó y miró por la mirilla. _Que_...

El jodido Jackson Whittemore, estaba de pie fuera, temblando, magullado. Abrió la puerta y escuchó a su hijo despertarse.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Lo siento señor, solo me preguntaba si Ma... si Stiles está en casa.

Noah Stilinski lo dejó entrar y comenzó a preguntarse qué _demonios_ estaba haciendo Whittemore cerca de su vieja víctima.

—Papá, ¿quién es? —Stiles dobló la esquina y dejó escapar un grito ahogado tan pronto como vio a Jackson. —Jackson, ¡oh Dios mío! —Se apresuró hacia adelante, empujando a Jackson hacia la mesa. Frunció el ceño cuando Jackson hizo una mueca. —¡¿Qué _diablos_ pasó?! Jacks, en serio, _SIÉNTATE_ , sacaré comida y me cuentas qué pasó.

Noah se sorprendió por este giro de los acontecimientos, viendo a su hijo charlar mientras sacaba la leche y ponía una poca en la estufa. La tostadora sonó. Era obvio que los dos habían olvidado que estaba allí.

Una pequeña voz temblorosa interrumpió el discurso.

—Fueron los Alfas.

Stiles se dio la vuelta, su cara era la imagen de la incredulidad. Y luego pareció enojado.

—Maldita sea, por eso no te has curado todavía. ¿Cuál, eh? Uno de ellos _lastimó_ a mi _cachorro_ , _no_ se saldrán con la suya.

Noah se preguntó si había tenido alucinaciones los últimos veinte minutos. Stiles, junto a Jackson Whittemore.

—Y también, _volvió_ a meterse en el gabinete de las bebidas.

Stiles se suavizó.

—¿Quieres que llame a papá por ti?

La respuesta de Jackson le dio mientras estaba a mitad de camino hacia el papeleo.

—Mamá, solo quiero abrazarte y ver películas Disney, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sabes dónde está mi habitación, cachorro. Vé y abre el portátil. Sacaré el botiquín de primeros auxilios para peludos. —Stiles empujó a Whittemore hacia las escaleras, frunciendo el ceño cuando hizo una mueca. El Sheriff miró con incredulidad.

****

Más tarde, Noah entró en la habitación de su hijo solo para toparse con una visión extraña. Por instinto casi alcanzó el lugar donde estaría su arma en su uniforme.

Jackson Whittemore y Derek Hale en la misma cama que su hijo. Stiles y Derek estaban acurrucados alrededor del rubio, que se aferraba a su hijo como un salvavidas.


End file.
